


Different Worlds

by BunyRock



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Child Erwin Smith, Child Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 06:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16487519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunyRock/pseuds/BunyRock
Summary: When we imagine Erwin in our world, we see him as disciplined buisness man, as a teacher or a well behaved, neat child. When we picture Levi in our world we see him as a punk, a criminal, a janitor or a homeless ragged orphan. But how they actually would be like we can only imagine, or can we?Join me to the journey of experiencing Erwi  and Levi as children and follow them on their journey to grow up and learn about love, sex, anxiety, loss and all the world holds in it for them. Watch them how they manage to overcome the gap between rich and poor.Cover image by ackerman__ on Instagram.





	Different Worlds

\- 1 - 

 

When we imagine Erwin in our world, we see him as disciplined buisness man, as a teacher or a well behaved, neat child. 

When we picture Levi in our world we see him as a punk, a criminal, a janitor or a homeless ragged orphan.. But how they actually would be like we can only imagine, or can we? 

 

The spacious schoolyard is filled with loud screaming and laughing children, that play and fight together, argue and eat with their friends. Groups of kids in all variations of ages and looks can be seen left and right. One group is very close to the gate and they seem to be engaged in a kind of fetching game, 

"Mikeee!! That is mean, you are so much bigger than meee!!! Give it baack!"

A brunette girl jumps up, trying to get what the bigger boy holds extended in his hands. The girl is right the dark blonde is way bigger than any other child around and especially bigger than the black haired guy, that is with them. 

"Look over there! It's Nanaba!"

The distraction works for Mike is looking the way the small hand of the girl points to. A little blonde girl, apparently some classes below them, is playing with a friend of hers. The big boy blushes and lowers his hand so far, that the brunette can catch what he kept from her. He had her glasses, even tho she doesn't seem like she needs them at all, because he could see perfectly fine. 

 

Bright blue eyes watch the whole scene and the chaos on the schoolyard, reflecting the wish of him to be there as well. The little blonde, called Erwin Smith, stands just outside the closed school gate. He is in the age to go to school as well, but he has never seen one from the inside, not in this town, not in his old town. 

Sadly he turns away from the gate again and wanders down the streets just like he did ever since he discovered the noisy place. For him school is something precious, where you can be with other children and learn about the secrets of the world. Little does he know, that he would be an outcast even in the school. A nerd, a weirdo, that's what they would call him. He doesn't know about the cruelty children can have in their behaviour, nor does he know how good his education he gets currently is. 

His father just earns enough to get them food on the table, a roof over their heads and some old worn clothes to wear. He teaches Erwin all he knows himself, because the school fees are way too high for him to pay them. 

Erwin finds his favorite spot to sit and watches a few ants walking by as he thinks about the theories his father got. Even if he tries to keep them from his son, Erwin is intelligent enough to catch a few things up and now he thinks about them and how they fit with what he knows about the world. 

 

Classes are over for Levi and he is happy that for once no one accompanies him on his way home. Levi comes from a wealthy family and is able to go to this really good school. He might live with his uncle and his mother, but somehow uncle Kenny earns enough money to finance his mother and the little grumpy child. Yes Levi seems to be constantly annoyed about everything. He hates to show, that he likes anyone or even classes. Many times he has seen in his short life how cruel kids are and how awful parents can be. A few wealthy families in their surroundings avoid them, because of his uncles job, but for Levi Kenny is the best uncle he can have. Of course he wouldn't say it out loud. Kenny himself told him to be careful with whom he shares such information. Always is he talking about information when it comes to showing affection. 

Now Levi walks down the sideway with his tiny black school uniform, that is all neat and only show little crinkles from his long time sitting. Levi likes to have a clean neat suit and he likes to have his seat in his class all sorted and organized, another reason why he hates to be with other kids, they always bring chaos with them. Levi got a few neurosis with him, but still he manages to make a few acquaintances. 

He spots another kid sitting on the ground and mumbling to himself. First he wanted to pass by him, but the intensity he stares at the ants make Levi stop and he crouches down, careful to not let his pants touch the ground, and looks at the ants as well, before his eyes Muster the boy some more. 

Erwin wasn't dirty per se, just some patches of dust here and there, probably from playing on the ground. His plain clothes are clean and neat, but very old and washed out. A few loose strings are sticking out here and there and his pants got some tiny holes in them. 

"Yo what's so interesting on these pests?"

It's no secret that Levi hates everything that got more than 4 legs and is tiny as hell. Bugs, ants, spiders anything like that gets him to his edge. He is curious on why a boy, that looks not much younger than him is so interested in some ants. Erwin lifts his head and for a second Levi is stunned by the bright clever eyes, that question him. 

"Yo the ants!"

"Oh? Ants are fascinating. They know where to go and in one row without making a noise. Do you know how far away they can go from their anthill?"

"No and I don't want to know, weirdo."

Erwin cocks his head and raises an eyebrow. He recognizes the boy before him from the times he has watched through the gates and then he smiles. He is happy that one of the kids from there takes to him. 

"I'm Erwin, nice to meet you."

"Levi."

Levi, not very comfortable with socializing, shakes the hand of Erwin and as uncomfortable as he feels, it's not as bad as it normally is. 

"Why aren't you wearing your school uniform?"

"Oh? I don't go to school."

An awkward silence follows and Levi stands up again. He really doesn't know what to say or do and feels a bit stuck, but Erwin is used to reactions that are way worse than that. He gets up as well and keeps on smiling at Levi. Already Erwin is bigger than him and all too often Levi is mistaken to be younger than the other children he hangs out with. 

"My father teaches me at home, cause we can't afford the school fees or so. Your lessons are over? Uhh I forgot the time again. I need to hurry home now."

"Oh uhm OK see you? "

"Yes see you soon Levi!"

Awkward little Levi notices as they both started to walk home, that they share the same way home. Erwin stops suddenly and starts laughing a bright carefree laughter. It is so cheerful, that even Levi has to laugh with him for no reason at all. 

"Ahahaha Levi we walk the same way home really? Hahaha, but I bet your house is big and fancy."

"Hm I don't know. How is your house looking?"

Erwin stops grinning and pointing right ahead to the row of houses, that are not tall and got up to 4 residents in them. The house itself is of a washed out white, partly the facade is crumbling down and reveals the dark red bricks underneath it. A few withered flowers are infront of it, a few already brown, others let their heads hang low. The bit of grass is green, but freckled with brownish spots. It hasn't been raining for a few days and the sun was merciless as it glares down the bright blue sky. Erwins grin widens as he spots in the door his father already waiting for him. Levi however is taken aback, that someone can actually live in such a house. He has never spoken to anyone from there until now. For him this place is filthy and no one, especially no child should be in there. How Cana none be happy and smile such a flashy smile like this blonde boy. 

"I have to go. Next time you show me your house, yes?"

Levi just nods, still not over the fact, that he just picked up a dirty, but yet happy boy. He watches as Erwin shrinks a bit and his father scolds him, but not as Levi has seen it before. He expected him to hit Erwin, but the only thing Erwin receives is a pat on the head and then he turns his little head to point at Levi and the same blue eyes as Erwins look at Levi sharply and the boy blushes and finally turns away to walk the street further down. 

 

"So you befriended that boy?"

Erwin nods, his fluffy hair whipping in all directions. His father goes on questioning him while his big hand sorts Erwins locks. 

"He goes to a school right?"

"Yes just down the streets. it's not far from here and it seems really nice. You know with a huge gate and many children behind it!"

"Erwin I told you to not linger around there."

"But dad. If I can't go in there I want to watch them at least a bit."

Erwins father sighs and pats the head of his son again. Of course he feels guilty, that he can't afford the fee for such a education. 

"You imagine yourself in there right?"

Erwin smiles again, his little white teeth shining in the light. " He doesn't know it any better. Ever since he knows, that children are supposed to go to school, he imagined himself in one. In his head it is all great with much knowledge taught to him, the school uniform fitting perfectly and many friends to share his thoughts with. He doesn't know that the reality is way different from that. 

"Erwin with me as your teacher you learn much more and... "

"It's ok dad. I know your teach me all that I need to know and more. What do we learn today?"

The smile on his fathers face is soft. The way Erwin develops is much to his liking. He just hopes, that this "friend" of his is someone that can be trusted. 

"Today it's German history around world War two."

"Oh yes that's interesting!"

The little man hurries over to his desk and pulls out his notebook. 

"Ah dad can I go and visit Levi's place when he got time?"

Now there Mr. Smith is a bit troubled. The children in that school come from rich families and normally don't want people like them with them, but how can he tell this his son? 

"If his parents allow it, of course, but you need to behave!"

"Yes of course!"

And so they start their lesson about the war and the events leading to it, but also about the accomplishments in that time and what of it remains up to this day. 

 

Levi is still deep in his thoughts and wonders about how anyone can live in such a house. He himself turns around a corner and approaches a big clean white house. Two floors, a huge garden in the front and an even bigger one in the back, all surrounded by a half concrete wall painted in the same white paint as the house. A big iron gate of black color is there for the entrance and opens automatically. The garden, just like the house itself, is taken well care of and all is spotless. It's a strange spleen of Levi to want everything be in place and spotless and if possible no one intruding his space. For a child untypical, he keeps his own room clean. His suits for the school all on one side of the closet, then come the suits for events, then shirts, each color together, then, neatly hung, all of his pants. There is solemnly any denim pant in it. Mostly he wears black pants with a light shirt, or khaki pants with a olive shirt or a brown one. His taste doesn't really vary much and judging by the cloth used, all of his clothes are of excellent manufacturing. 

He lives with his mother, mostly, for his uncle is hardly ever there, but the house itself got a few employees, that keep the house clean and take care of the needs of Levi, even if he prefers for them to leave him alone. His meals are always ready and always to his taste. They had to hire countless cooks and maids until they found a solid group of three people, that do their duties to Levi's taste. Actually he doesn't mind it much, that the sauce isn't perfectly over the steak, or that the rim of the plate is cspotless, he just likes to mock them a bit and scare them away. He would prefer to cook with his mom, or eat with her alone, than having a bunch of people around, that don't belong to his family. 

He has seen it in TV shows. Normal families, that clean together, cook together and watch shows on TV together, but all he got is his mother in bed, hardly able to get out due to her illness and an uncle, that never shows up and if he does, he seems paranoid. However he likes his uncle, because he teaches him things no school or employee would teach him. 

Maybe he wants to go to Erwins place rather than taking him with him to his home. He is very curious about how Erwin lives. He picked him up from the streets! He has never seen a kid his age being on the streets, well not around this area. Here there mostly live the wealthy families and a few maids and gardener and such, that work for the rich families, but he has never seen a child of them. Those with children don't live in those shaggy houses. 

Levi skips his meal and plops down on his bed thinking about the boy and his father and what they might do right now. 

 

 


End file.
